So Far Away
by bushybrow101
Summary: Please, just hold me. Never let go. LeeSaku songfic.


If I had the boyfriend that I might be acquiring within the next few days, this would and will be our song. And I think it fits my favorite couple as well. :D The song that I'm talking about is Far Away by Nickelback, and it's one of my favorite songs of all time. I've become emotionally attached to it, as weird as that sounds. So I figured I'd write it into my newest work. Enjoy.

So Far Away

A songfic by bushybrow101

The news hit me like a ton of bricks. Why him? How could he have let this happen? I knew he was smarter than that. He wouldn't fall into a trap just like that. Not him. Not Lee.

_This time, this place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait?_

He'd been kidnapped while out on a mission with his team. The team that he cherished with all his heart. They'd split up for a second, according to Gai-sensei, and he was gone. And the only way he'd ever be released was if Tsunade-sama was killed, and her head given as proof to the leader of that posse of freaks that call themselves ninja.

_  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

It was then that I realized that I cared about him. As a friend should, and then some. But why? Why was there this pain in my core that seemed to destroy me little by little whenever I so much as thought of him? Why had it never happened before? Not even Sasuke caused me this much despair...but I couldn't explain it. My mind and my heart were on two different tracks, but each lead to the same conclusion. Love.__

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long

I wanted him there with me so badly. No, I needed him there. He was like the pulse that kept me going. Without him, I didn't think that I could make it through this miserable life. And it took me this long to realize it. He was irreplaceable. But why him? Why now?

_  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Why couldn't I have accepted him before? Why did I have to treat him like dirt? Why did I have to lock my feelings away and throw away the key? Was it because I was ashamed? Ashamed that I loved him? Ashamed that I loved everything that was him? His pride, his determination, his fidelity to everything and everyone...was I ashamed of that? Because I could never even begin to compare?_  
_

_  
On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand_

I wish I would've given him a chance. I have to go my whole life regretting that I never reciprocated the feelings that he so willingly and devotionally showed for me.

_I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

Everyday I stood at the gate, hoping for the day that a green blur came running toward me, and when he reached me, he'd grasp my hand in his and apologize for playing such a cruel joke. For killing me a little inside. But day upon day passed, each one bringing the same sorrow by its end.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
_

I loved him. So much.

_  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

Once again, I awoke from my slumber, shed a few more tears, and stumbled down to the gate. I stood there at the entrance, the sun just barely peeking over the horizon. The birds were chirping their usual jolly tune, the one that I could never fully enjoy since the day he never came home. I shut my eyes, trying to picture his glad face, his sparkling teeth, and that little thumbs up he gave me all the time. Then I felt two gentle arms slide around my waist and pull me toward their owner._  
_

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long_

I gasped, not believing what my heart was now pounding in an attempt to tell me. Was it him? Had he finally returned, and escaped from those horrible people that had taken him captive? Or was my mind playing tricks on me? I dared not open my eyes to find out. I would've loved to stay in that dream forever.

_  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say_

"Sakura-san...it is so good to see your face again." My lower lip twitched as I tried to hold back the tears once again. Despite my effort, a single drop rolled down my cheek, and I imagined it landing on his shoulder, darkening and dampening that glorious green jumpsuit. The smell of his usually silky black hair was faded and mixed with that of blood. I laid my head on his chest to escape that horrid smell, and brought my arms up and pressed them against his chest. This was real. He was home._  
_

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long_

I let myself sob freely now. I just couldn't hold it in any longer. But it wasn't out of sadness, or even happiness. I wasn't sure why I cried. Maybe it was the tenderness of his fingers as he stroked my hair. Maybe it was the realization that my heart was reborn, that it wasn't shattered anymore. It was good as new, maybe even better. And he'd fixed it with his presence. Just by being there, he'd cured me of this ailment called heartache._  
_

_So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

"Lee-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Certainly, Sakura-san. Anything you ask."

"Please, just hold me. Never let go."

"Well, I can't promise that I'll never-"

"Please."

"...always and forever, Sakura-san."


End file.
